Nightmares
by HAFanForever
Summary: Arnold's parents are home at last, and he's never been happier. But the realization of his greatest wish being a near impossible dream come true causes him to have nightmares about losing them forever. A new version of an old story I wrote in the emergence of The Jungle Movie having finally been produced and released on November 24, 2017.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all of my old Hey Arnold! friends, fellow writers, and fans of my stories! In the wake of _The Jungle Movie_ having finally been made and released on November 24, 2017, I have REALLY wanted to write a story set after the events, especially with Arnold, Miles, and Stella. So for starters, I am rewriting a story that happens after TJM that I first submitted over six years ago. I have decided to redo it and delete the old version because most outcomes of the film itself were better than what I originally pictured in my old story. So here I go!**

* * *

It was early in the morning, and the sun was only gradually rising in the sky. As it continued to rise, a small ship appeared below it as it was traveling on the ocean. The water was at a calm state, and there were no big waves or other ships in sight.

This ship contained three people on it, a small family: Arnold, his father Miles, and his mother Stella.

From beneath the main deck, Stella suddenly emerged, carrying three mugs of hot chocolate on a tray. She made her way over to where her husband and son were sitting at the helm.

Arnold was standing by the lever used for steering the ship while Miles sat on the bench area behind him, with his hand on Arnold's left shoulder. They noticed Stella come over to them and smiled.

As Stella started to sit down, Miles removed his hand from Arnold's shoulder and took one of the mugs from Stella. "Sure is good to be on this adventure, isn't it?"

Stella handed another mug to Arnold and obviously agreed with Miles, as she added, "Especially since we're all together." Then she sat down next to Arnold and placed her hand on his right shoulder as she took her own drink from the tray and put the tray down.

Miles took a sip of his drink, then scooted closer to his wife and son and placed his hand on Arnold's back as he said in a dreamlike tone, "Yeah."

As Arnold took a sip of his drink, he silently agreed with his parents, as being with them again after they were missing from his life for so many years was a dream come true. He was so happy that he couldn't really explain how he felt entirely. For a moment, he brought his mug down from his lips and noticed a ship in the distance. Pointing with the hand that held the mug (which he then dropped), he exclaimed, "Look! A ship!"

The moment he said those words, Miles and Stella looked in Arnold's direction. Miles got up and walked further out to the deck. Using a small telescope around his neck, he looked into it to get a look at who was on the ship. His eyes widened in fear as he whispered, "Pirates!" He saw the flag with the symbol of pirates, then noticed some actual pirates on board. The pirates saw him back and fired a cannonball at the family's ship, which missed Miles, but hit one of the ship's sails.

Using a nearby rope, Miles swung below the deck and grabbed two swords that crossed each other on the wall. Then he ran back up to where Arnold and Stella were.

"Arnold, stay at the helm! We'll deal with the pirates," Miles instructed to Arnold as he tossed one of the swords to Stella, then ran further out onto the deck.

As she began running after Miles, Stella said, "Don't worry, son. We'll be right back."

 _Please be careful, and come back safe!_ Arnold thought worriedly as he watched his parents walking further away from him.

Miles and Stella ran out to the center of the ship and grabbed two ropes. The pirates began firing some more cannonballs, which luckily managed to miss the couple. When the smoke cleared, Miles and Stella swung over to the ship, yelling as they did. Once on the pirates' ship, they began fighting them with their swords.

After his parents had swung over to the pirates' ship, Arnold could no longer see them, and more cannons kept getting fired at his ship. Arnold tried to duck as much as he could to avoid getting hit.

A few moments later, the smoke cleared, and Arnold looked over the side of his ship. "Mom? Dad?"

As he called out to his parents, he looked around on the ocean and saw that the majority of his ship was destroyed, and the ship with the pirates and his parents were nowhere in sight. The horrific idea that his parents were now gone for good suddenly struck his mind. _No! This can't be happening again! Mom! Dad! Don't leave me!_

Arnold called out to his parents again, this time sounding more frantic and distraught. "Mom! Dad! Come back! Come back!"

* * *

"No! No! No! Don't leave me! Come back! Come back!" Arnold yelled in his sleep while lying on his stomach in his bed with his whole body under the covers and his head stuffed under his pillow.

As Arnold continued to yell, Miles and Stella made their way into their son's room, having heard the commotion from their own nearby room. Stella walked over to Arnold and gently touched his back. "Is everything okay?"

Upon hearing his mother's voice and her touch, Arnold immediately lifted his head from under his pillow and turned around and sat up in his bed, panting heavily.

Miles followed Stella over to Arnold, and stood next to her. "You were yelling in your sleep." With a look of concern, he walked over to Arnold and placed his hand on Arnold's shoulder. "Are you all right, son?"

As Arnold continued panting, he wiped the sweat away from his forehead and looked at his parents in secret relief. "Mom. Dad. I'm fine… I just…had a bad dream, that's all."

After hearing Arnold's last words, Miles and Stella looked at each other, exchanging a worried glance. Arnold did not notice this, as he was still wiping sweat off his face.

"You look as though it was a really scary one," Miles commented.

"Are you sure you feel okay, sweetie?" Stella asked. "You're really sweaty. That's what makes it seem like you had a very intense dream."

Arnold smiled at his parents. "Yes, Mom and Dad. I'm okay, I promise."

Miles and Stella smiled back at their son. "Well, if you want to talk about the dream later, or anything else, you know you can always come to us. Okay, son?" Miles asked.

Arnold nodded. "I know, Dad."

"Well, you should get back to sleep," Stella said, and began to tuck Arnold back under his blanket. But not before she gave him a hug and kiss good night. Miles also hugged Arnold, and ruffled his hair.

As Miles and Stella walked towards the door, Arnold called, "Good night, Mom and Dad."

"Good night, Arnold," Miles said back.

"Sleep tight, honey. We love you," Stella said to her son.

"I love you guys, too."

Both parents smiled at Arnold one last time, then Stella first walked out the door, with Miles following, and then he closed the door behind him. They walked down the steps, and when they reached the bottom, Stella said in a low voice, "That's the third time we've heard him screaming in his sleep…ever since October 5th."

Miles nodded. "Yes, and I think we both have a hunch Arnold's been having nightmares about us."

The couple continued walking down the hall until they reached their bedroom door. Stella opened it, then she turned to her husband. "Do you think we should ask him to talk about his nightmares with us? I mean, I know his situation is different from the other kids in his class, since we haven't been around to really be his parents. But we are still his parents, and we never really kept that vow we made to him as a baby, even if that wasn't our fault. I feel that we shouldn't baby or coddle him so much, but I want us to make that up to him."

Miles smiled at his wife and took her in his arms. "I don't think we should worry too much, Stella. Arnold seems to have grown into a confident and mature young boy for his age, so I think he'll make the right choice. I'm sure he wants to talk to us, and if so, he'll come to us when he's ready."

"You're right," Stella agreed. "I'm sure he'll want to talk about it with us, but he will do it when he's ready." She smiled back at Miles, and the couple kissed before going into their room and shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Once his parents left his room, Arnold sat up in his bed and hugged his knees to his chest. Then he took a look at the picture that was on one of his shelves and reached down to bring it closer to him. The picture contained none other than his parents, but it also included Arnold himself.

Although Arnold still had the picture that contained only his parents, he had it stored away in one of the other drawers and kept this new picture out where he could look at it.

As he looked at the picture of the three of them together, Arnold thought about his most recent nightmare. It was the exact same one he had about his parents a year ago, on the anniversary of the day that they left him and went missing…until he finally rescued them four months ago.

During the summer, Arnold had gone on a trip with his class to San Lorenzo in Central America. Going to San Lorenzo was the prize for the class if one of them won them a humanitarian video contest, and it was Arnold who won the contest. From the stories in his father's old journal, he knew his parents went there when they disappeared, and with the map he found in the journal, he was determined to locate them…or at least get the answers he wanted and needed about why they vanished. Though Arnold's greatest hope was that, somehow, his parents would still be alive after all these years.

Much to his shock, relief, and extreme happiness…they were.

During his trip, Arnold and his friends were taken prisoner by a river pirate named Lasombra. Lasombra had secretly arranged the entire contest and captured the group by posing as Miles and Stella's old friend, Eduardo. He did all of this to lure Arnold to San Lorenzo because he believed that Arnold was the only one who could help him find the Corazon, a sacred relic that belonged to the Green-Eyed People. The Green-Eyes were an ancient tribe that had never been seen by outsiders because they lived in a city that was hidden deep within the jungles of San Lorenzo.

Arnold, Helga, and Gerald escaped Lasombra's camp and had found the Green-Eyes and their city. Even though it was Arnold's first time meeting them, the Green-Eyes immediately knew who Arnold was because, when he was born, several Green-Eyes had witnessed his birth in one of their temples. His birth silenced a volcano that was erupting in the same area, and the Green-Eyes were amazed at seeing what had happened once Arnold was born. They also saw Miles come out of the temple carrying Arnold, and even from a distance, they could see Arnold's head, which made it even more in awe, as Arnold's head was the same shape as the Green-Eyes' symbol. Before retreating back into the jungle, the Green-Eye also heard Miles say Arnold's name, and it whispered the name to itself, as if it were very important.

It turned out that when Miles and Stella left Arnold to help the Green-Eyes, they had caught the sleeping sickness themselves and fell into a long sleep, or a coma-like state, as did all of the Green-Eyed adults in the city. The Corazon, which was a literal heart of gold, was meant to be put in the center of a machine that would aromatically spread the sleeping sickness cure all around the city and revive the infected. Although it was lost when Lasombra stole it from the city and accidentally kicked it over a cliff, Helga helped Arnold wake up his parents and the other adults by using her locket with Arnold's picture as a replacement.

* * *

Discovering that his parents were actually alive after all this time was a dream come true for Arnold. A few times, feeling it was too good to be true, he would pinch himself to make sure it was all real. But the situation was a hard one to believe at the same time, and it was also hard for others like Arnold's classmates to believe it.

For years, Arnold had been without parents, and his friends, classmates, teachers, and other people who knew him knew that he didn't have parents. But except with Gerald and his grandparents, Arnold almost never talked about it, and almost no one ever brought up the subject to Arnold himself (at least, not directly to Arnold's face). Since they had gone from his life for so many years, it seemed more likely that they were dead rather than just missing, like Arnold had hoped.

It was on days like the Parents Tournament Weekend in fourth grade and the previous October 5th date that Arnold actually took time to mourn their absence, and while he was optimistic in many situations and had managed to get through them, even when all hope was almost lost, Arnold felt he was ready to give up on believing that his parents were alive and going to come back to him one day. He decided it was time to stop being optimistic and be realistic about the situation. But when he found the map in his father's journal and managed to get to San Lorenzo with his class, his hopes were high once again, just like how he felt when he became very determined to save his neighborhood from being destroyed and converted into a huge mall by Scheck.

So Arnold's greatest wish was true after all: after all the years of not knowing their fates, his parents were still alive.

Happy was just an understatement of how Arnold felt upon this discovery, and more so now that he had his parents home with him at last. He was ecstatic and overjoyed…but at the same time, he thought about something else.

Arnold knew his situation with his parents was different than those of his classmates and their parents. His classmates' parents (from what Arnold could tell) were not too adventurous, and even if they did any kind of traveling, it wouldn't be to a location like San Lorenzo. The other parents did nothing in their lives that compared to what Arnold's parents had done for the Green-Eyes. During the years that his parents had been absent, Arnold felt that he couldn't relate to his classmates in this way, mostly because what had happened to his parents was a mystery. If anyone had ever asked Arnold what had happened to his parents, he would have said, "I don't know," which was the truth.

Even though Arnold was so happy that his optimism about his parents had been proven right all along, a new negative factor started to take effect almost immediately after he returned from his trip: he started to have nightmares almost every night, with nearly all of them being about battling Lasombra and trying to find his parents. His real confrontation with Lasombra and his minions back in San Lorenzo had been very scary, and he almost didn't succeed in saving his life and those of his friends from the river pirate.

Tonight, however, the dream he had was the _exact same one_ a little more than a year ago on the morning of October 5th. As he sat on his bed, still holding his knees to his chest, Arnold went deep in thought. He believed he had the same dream again because he had started to fear the possibility of losing his parents again somehow, especially since he had found them after ten years, which was almost an impossible wish come true for him. Arnold had not told his parents about all of these dreams, but he suspected that they knew he was having dreams lately because he sometimes felt very sleepy during the mornings after having one of the dreams, and he felt sure it was noticed by his family.

As he had always encouraged his friends and other people to talk about their problems and get their feelings out since it wasn't best to keep them inside, Arnold was feeling a bit uncertain about approaching his parents about his nightmares right now. After being absent from his life for so long, Miles and Stella were home at last, and Arnold was just getting to know them. Unlike the parents of his friends, they were adventurous people, and Arnold seemed to have picked it up from them. Given that their love of adventure seemed to have lead them being held captive for all this time, Arnold wondered if Miles and Stella would understand that he was worried about them. He wanted to make up for lost time by being with them as much as possible, and he _needed_ to be with them, too, since everyone else he knew had their parents with them for their entire lives. He didn't want to lose them or be separated from them ever again.

Arnold looked at the picture of him and his parents one more time, then set it aside. After he lay his head down on his pillow and pulled the covers up, he closed his eyes and began to think. _I_ have _to tell Mom and Dad about this dreams, and I_ want _to tell them. Even though I am still getting to know them, Grandma and Grandpa had told me they were great people and loved me so much. I'm sure they'd understand and will listen to me. I'm always helping people with their problems, now I need to give myself a piece of advice I would normally tell others and do what's right. But how interesting does it seem that I'm good at giving advice and helping others with their problems, and when it comes to my own problems, I sometimes have trouble figuring out what to do?_

Arnold turned on his side, still keeping his eyes closed as he tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

 **So what'd you think?**

 **Truth be told, I could see this happening with Arnold. I thought him having a dream about his parents in "The Journal" on the anniversary of their disappearance shows how much he misses them and wonders what happened to them. I always believed that he would find them in TJM, it would be a miraculous find and a near impossible dream come true for him. However, because it would seem almost too real to believe, I also believe he could have nightmares about losing them again somehow. And while Arnold is a very optimistic person, the situation with his parents is a bigger and different one than he has ever faced, so I could see him feeling more worried about losing them or being separated from them again, even permanently.**

 **The original version of this story had three chapters, but at this point, this new version may have two again or just one. I'll have to think about it. So in the meantime, read and review this chapter, and I just wanted to add...I'm so happy Arnold found his parents in the movie just as I always believed. And congratulations to all of we fans! We did it! We saved The Jungle Movie!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Arnold headed down to the kitchen, and he was surprised when he saw that his parents were the only people there. Miles was sitting at the table reading a newspaper while Stella was at the stove fixing some pancakes.

"Good morning, Mom. Good morning, Dad," Arnold said as he walked over to the table.

"Hey Arnold," Miles said as he put down the paper.

"Hey Arnold," Stella said cheerfully as she looked away from the pan of pancakes. "How many pancakes do you want?"

"I'll have three, please," Arnold answered.

"Coming right up." Stella smiled, then she turned back to the pan.

Miles stood up from his seat. "Do you want something to drink, Arnold?"

"Some milk, please."

"No problem." Miles walked over to a cabinet and took out a glass, then went over to the fridge, took out the milk, and poured some in the glass. Then he walked over to the table and handed it to Arnold. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Arnold said, then he took a sip of the milk.

A few minutes afterwards, Stella walked over to the table and handed Arnold his pancakes. Then she walked back to the counter and to the table again with plates for her and Miles. By the time she and Miles sat down at the table with their food, Arnold was between both of them. Arnold smiled, as he felt like a typical kid having breakfast with his parents.

After taking a few bites of his pancakes, Miles asked Arnold, "Did you manage to get back to sleep last night, Arnold?"

"Yes, but it took me a while to do so," Arnold answered as he cut up his pancakes.

Picking up some pieces with her fork, Stella asked, "Is there anything you want to share with us about your dream?" Hoping Arnold wouldn't think she and Miles were being nosy, she added, "Honey, your dad and I are just worried about you. We remember you telling us about your summer dream of you never finding us since we came back. But since October 5th, we've assumed you've been dreaming again, but having a different dream."

Miles then spoke up. "We won't force you to talk to us, but we just want to make sure you're all right."

Arnold looked down at his plate. He had a hunch that his parents were trying to get him to tell them about his nightmares, and that having just them here in the kitchen having breakfast with him was a part of it. He knew, though, that they were doing this out of concern, not to be nosy. Arnold didn't want to lie or make it sound like he was lying to his parents, but he just wasn't ready to talk to them yet.

He shook his head, answering his mother's question. "It's too much to really talk about right now, Mom. Do you think I can talk about it with you and Dad later?"

"Of course we can, son," Miles said in an assuring tone. "Anything you want to tell us, you can come and tell us when you're ready."

"Thanks, Dad." Arnold looked at the clock, stood up from the table, and went over to the counter to grab his backpack. "Well, I'd better head off to school." He looked at his parents and smiled. "Do you guys want to walk with me?"

Miles and Stella looked at each other and grinned. "We thought you'd never ask," Stella answered.

Arnold laughed. "You guys still miss me whenever I'm at school?"

"All the time," Miles said. "And we're always eager when you're done so we can see you again."

Arnold smiled, trying to fight back some tears forming in his eyes. Then he ran over to his parents and hugged their legs. Miles and Stella kneeled down and took their son into their arms, hugging him in return.

* * *

One week after he had his latest nightmare about losing his parents, Arnold was sitting on the stoop of the boarding house by himself. He had been out on it for half an hour, doing some more thinking about him and his parents, and had decided that he was going to tell him about his nightmares today.

Although Arnold had finally worked up the words that he wanted to tell them about his nightmares, he was still nervous about just letting it all out. But again, he told himself he had to go through with this. He didn't want to keep this from them much longer, and Arnold knew that keeping your feelings inside you wasn't the solution to the problem.

Arnold didn't realize that, while he had been on the stoop, Miles and Stella had been watching him from time to time by means of the window from the room that was located straight above him. Stella was taking another look at him at this very moment. Miles came in the room and noticed her, then asked, "He's still out there, isn't he?"

Not taking her eyes off their son, Stella answered, "Uh huh."

Miles walked up to where Stella was standing. "He'll come to us when he's ready, Stella. I know he will."

Stella looked away from the window and towards her husband. "I don't want to be nosy with Arnold, Miles, but I do want him to tell us, and the longer we wait, the more anxious I get. Why don't we just go see him and sit with him for a bit? He's probably thinking about telling us about his nightmares, and maybe he'll be ready to tell us."

Miles took Stella in his arms and smiled at her. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to do that. And that makes sense; I feel that my curiosity about Arnold is killing me, too." Then he gestured towards the door with his head. "Let's go outside and see him."

* * *

Arnold had just made the decision to go inside and have a sit-down talk with his parents about his nightmares when the door opened behind him. Turning his head, he noticed his parents' faces and smiled. "Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad."

"Hi, sweetheart," Stella said.

"Hiya, sport," Miles said. "Do you mind if your mom and I join you out here?"

"Not at all," Arnold answered as he shook his head. "I was actually going to come in and look for you guys, but since you're here now, sit down."

Miles and Stella sat down on the stoop with Arnold, with each one of them being on either side of Arnold. Before any silence between the family got too long and awkward, Stella looked at Arnold as she spoke, "So, Arnold…anything you care to tell us?"

Arnold took a deep breath and then exhaled. "Well, as you guys mentioned the other week, you realized I've been having nightmares."

Noticing that Arnold wasn't looking at them while he talked, Miles and Stella looked at each other, then Miles looked down at his feet before he spoke to Arnold and looked at him. "Are you having nightmares about your mom and me, son? We know you've been dreaming again for the past couple weeks, and we just thought it was too much of a coincidence since October 5th."

Arnold sighed as he realized his parents had gotten it out of him, and he knew he had to tell them everything now. "All right, you guys got it out of me. I've been having the same nightmare about you two. It was the very same one I had on the morning of October 5th last year. It started and ended exactly the same as before, where the three of us are on the ship and encounter pirates, then you two vanish completely."

As he finished his last sentence, Arnold looked at both of his parents and continued, "I think I'm having this nightmare for a reason that is probably obvious to all of us. I mean, I can't tell you how happy I am to have both of you back in my lives at last. And yet, it just seemed like it was an impossible wish come true when I believed that you guys were lost in the jungle and might come back someday…and I was right. People might even say to me, if I ever told them your story, that it would just be too far-fetched and unlikely to have happened. But then there was also the frightening things that happened upon me finding you."

As Miles smiled at Arnold and patted his son's back, Stella took one of her hands and ran her fingers through Arnold's hair. "Arnold…we have already said this in similar words before, but your dad and I can't say in just a few words about how happy we are to be home with you as well. At the same time, we do feel sad because we didn't get to be with you as you grew out of your babyhood and became the person you are today, like many parents get to be as their babies become children. But at least now we still have more years to be with you as you become a teenager and enter the world of adolescence. And you can count on us to be here for you, now and forever more, as you continue to go about your life and experience what life has to offer for you, both now and in the future."

Stella placed her hand on her son's shoulder as she continued, "I think with all that the three of us have been through, you're experiencing what many young kids do when it comes to the fear of losing one or both parents. And since you actually found us after so many years and we're getting to really know you and you to know us, your fear has probably intensified, especially with this nightmare of yours."

Arnold looked at his mother as she talked, then nodded. "That makes a lot of sense, Mom. And believe me, I understand why you guys left me. When I learned the truth, I didn't want to have the feeling of being abandoned. By then, I just wanted to know what had happened to you both." Then he rubbed his fingers on the side of his head. "My friends come to me a lot in order to get advice or solutions to their problems, but when it comes to my own problems, I feel I need someone else to help me and not just listen to my own advice. And none of the other kids can relate to what I have gone through, even if any of them ever worry about losing their own parents. I just…I just don't want to lose the two of you again…ever."

After Arnold finished, Miles added, "You're right, Arnold, they can't relate to you this way, and maybe there isn't any kid in the world who can. Your fear of losing us is very strong because of all that is happened. And we can't ever bear ever being away from you for so long again."

He looked over at Stella, then both of them looked at Arnold. Arnold looked at Stella, then back to Miles as Miles continued, "Your mom and I have talked about this, since we thought you might feel this way. And if there was a chance that we ever had to help the Green-Eyes again, we'd talk it over carefully before making a final decision. But if we decided to help them…we'd want to take you with us."

Arnold's eyes widened. "You would? Even if you wanted to go, you'd take me with you?"

Before Miles could finish, Stella said, "That's right, Arnold. Your dad and I also can't bear the idea of going through another long absence in San Lorenzo after this past ordeal. Now we're not saying this will happen again, at least not very soon, but now that you are older and you have shown to be capable of taking care of yourself during your adventure in the jungle, we feel that you are a kid who can be trusted well by his parents. We really do want to spend as much time with you as possible as you get older after all that we have lost together as a family. And if ever means going away to San Lorenzo again, then so be it."

Arnold smiled and nodded. "I understand. I had also thought that if you ever had to go back to San Lorenzo, I'd want to go with you. Not only because I can't stand the thought of possibly losing you again, but I feel the three of us need to stay together for a long time to come."

"Atta boy, Arnold!" Miles exclaimed. Noticing Arnold's hat, he took it off Arnold's head and placed it on Arnold's nose, like he had done when he first bought it for Arnold. The memory of that moment made both him and Stella laugh, then Arnold laughed with them as Miles placed it back on Arnold's head. Then Miles said, "And Arnold, it's going to take some time for all of us to adjust to this, but really, it's our job as parents to worry about you, not the other way around."

"I know, Mom and Dad. That's just a lot easier said than done."

"It is hard for every kid not worry about their parents when something scary happens to them," Stella said. "But just try not to worry about us and don't let that stop from doing things in your everyday life."

"All right. I'll try, Mom."

"That's my boy," Miles said and patted Arnold's back. "And remember, Arnold, don't hesitate to come talk to your mom or me if you're still worried about this, or about any problems you may have and want to share with us. As your parents, that's what we're here for."

"I know, Dad, and thank you."

Miles smiled, then said, "Hey Arnold, I know the three of us have been spending time together almost everyday by going almost everywhere and doing every activity here in Hillwood. But how about we do something together again, like going out of town for the weekend? We could leave right after you finish school on Friday and come back on Sunday night. That way we could immediately start it off with just the three of us being together and continue to have it be that way until we come back."

Miles and Stella immediately smiled when they saw the big grin that Arnold suddenly wore on his face. "Wow, really?! That'd be so awesome, Dad!"

"So does that mean you want to do it?" Stella asked, even though she already knew what Arnold's answer was based on his reaction.

"Oh, definitely!" Arnold answered excitedly.

"That's great, son," Miles replied. "Well, now that we talked this all through, we'll let you be.

See you at dinner tonight."

As Miles and Stella stood up to go inside, Arnold stood up as well and said, "Wait, Mom and Dad." As they waited for him to continue, Arnold just threw his arms around his mother. Stella kneeled down as she hugged him back and kissed his head. Miles gave Arnold a small hug around his neck and patted his head. "I love you both," Arnold said as they continued to hug him.

"We love you, too," Stella said back. Then she and Miles let go of Arnold and opened the door. Stella started to head in, then looked back at Arnold and smiled at him.

Arnold smiled back, then as Stella went inside, Miles added, "Have a good day, Arnold."

"I will, Dad," Arnold said. He looked at his parents and smiled widely before he began walking away. Miles and Stella smiled back before they finally shut the door.

* * *

 **Hi everyone. After some hard thinking, I decided to just give this story one more chapter, so I combined elements of Arnold interacting with his parents from the second and third chapters of my original story. I don't have any extra ideas in mind for this entire story, so I decided to just go ahead and finish this one and start a brand new one later. So I hope you enjoy this second and final chapter, and if you do, please! Review!**


End file.
